legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Taurus Bulba
Taurus Bulba is a criminal mastermind bull/machine villain who hails from the Darkwing Duck universe as Darkwing's most dangerous enemy and one of the central villains of the series working for Uka Uka and later Hunson Abadeer. He is voiced by Tim Curry. Personality Taurus Bulba is a dark and menacing villain, and one the most malicious villains ever to appear only barring The Joker, Marceline's dad, Galvatron and Jack of Blades. He has killed many people most notably Gosalyn's grandfather, and he told people it was an "accident", when he meant to do it. He willingly hurts children and women and to a degree prefers the former as opposed to men due to the way he antagonizes Gosalyn. Both Darkwing Duck and Bender have gained his hatred as they have defeated him and made him into machine twice over. He's out for revenge on both of them since. He is also highly clever and strong as he sees jail as a minor inconvenience and beats the crap out of Darkwing on quite a basis. Appearances The V Team Island Adventure He debuted here, after some problems as a machine/bull. Uka Uka offered him a opportunity to defeat Darkwing duck and a organic body if he joined him in his plans. He accepted and worked as one of his boss's highest henchmen. Taurus antagonized and attacked the heroes and V Team and Bender encountered the bull and faced him down on many occasions proving just like Darkwing he could best the mad bull. He returned in the end to face Jorgen and Hades with Brother Blood, but they were defeated and killed The Great Time Travel Adventure Or was he? Alt Doofenschimtz brought Taurus back as a cyborg and gave him a chance for revenge by joining Hunson in his plans. He accepted and once more became a high ranked villain in his empire TGTTA 2 Taurus Bulba is recruited by Eobard alongside his allies Brother Blood, Eggman Nega and Uka Uka to go into the past villain syndicate with The Joker being his boss of the group. Once again being an associate to Him, Darkwarrior and Eggman Nega. He gives the file Joker found on Bender and Slade to Darkwarrior on Sektor's order. Taurus joins Toffee, Darkwarrior, Thawne and Joker in going after the Disney Well using his connection to Disney and teams up with Darkwarrior to fight their own opponents once they found Bender and co. Tarus harnesses Disney magic for himself to use to take out Hunson Abadeer and Alt Doof and undermines the two with Joker and Darkwarrior. He nearly kills them and others, though he ultimately meets his end at the hands of The Legends. Allies and enemies Allies: Hunson Abadeer, Uka Uka, Alternate Doofenschimtz, No Heart, Eggman Nega, the Joker (reluctantly) Enemies: Darkwing Duck, Bender, Gosalyn, Jorgen, Hades, the V Team, Skipper, Starfire, The B Team, Slade, Slade's Ensemble Gallery Taurus0.png Taurus Bulba DT17.jpg Steerminator3.jpg Category:Villains Category:Main Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Archenemies Category:Members of Hunson Abadeer's Empire Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Darkwing Duck Universe Category:Third in Command Category:Fourth in Command Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Royalty Category:Uka Uka's forces Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Animals Category:Main Members of Uka Uka's forces Category:Deceased Members of The Nightosphere Empire Category:Deceased Main Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B’s villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:The V Team's Villains Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Characters who debuted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Time Travelers Category:Spinoffs Villains Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Recurring Main Villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tim Curry Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:The Joker's Old Rogue Gang Category:Enemies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Returning Characters in The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Bigger Bads Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters hailing from the Ducktales Universe